Little Things
by gleebles
Summary: TwoShot: "Kurt…Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." And with that, at least in Blaine's eyes, he had reassured Kurt of his faithfulness and Kurt had let go of his insecurities. But he couldn't have been more wrong. BlainexKurt Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**gleebles A/N: **I wrote this quite a while ago and never got around to posting it! This is set in episode 14, after Regionals, before Quinn's accident.

Enjoy!

_Little Things._

* * *

"As much as it pains me to say this, Rachel, and I _assure_ you it does," Santana paused and Finn watched her carefully, but his caution was unnecessary. A smile spread across her face. "You were really good."

Everyone on the bus laughed and Rachel smiled at Santana warmly.

"Well, your Nicki Minaj solo was nothing short of excellent. You too Blaine," Rachel complimented, turning to him who laughed and shrugged modestly.

The atmosphere of the bus ride was loud, lively, and celebratory. New Directions were all enjoying the fact that they had won Regionals and were one step closer to Nationals this year. They had left Sidney High School twenty minutes ago and headed back to McKinley still dressed in their shiny black, gold, and red ensembles.

"Yeah, seriously, Blaine," Tina said from the front seat of the bus, next to Mike. "I didn't know you had that in you! I thought it was Puck singing."

Puck, who Quinn was resting her shoulder on, reached over and pinched her nose endearingly.

Blaine looked bashful.

"Come on guys, if any of us needs to be complimented, it should be the Troubletones!"

Everyone cheered around Kurt as he stared out of the bus window. He was the first person to enter the bus twenty minutes ago and he immediately sat himself in a seat near the back. Finn and Rachel were the next ones to board and they were too absorbed with each other to notice Kurt and they settled in the middle of the bus. Everyone else gathered around them and began chatting immediately. Blaine, being the last one to arrive thanks to his Warbler friends, helped Mr. Schue with Artie's wheelchair and then took a seat next to him. He hadn't even noticed Kurt's absence from the group for nearly twenty minutes now.

"Blaine's right, Mercedes. You blew that song out of the water!" Finn admired and shared a high five with her.

"I thought I was the best," Brittany said to Santana. Santana rubbed her back and nodded sympathetically.

"I've have really never felt so inspired," Rory spoke in awe to Mercedes and she gave him a one-armed hug.

"Well, I have," Sugar spoke loftily. "I saw an episode of _I Used to be Fat _and I was so inspired that I had my daddy buy me an entire gym."

"You have an entire home gym?" Puck asked, sitting up straight.

"Duh. But I wouldn't be caught dead using it — sweating is gross and I'm already the skinniest person in Glee club, so there's really no point."

Puck, bewildered, began talking Sugar into inviting him over to her house, when Finn suddenly glanced around.

"Blaine?" he asked, interrupting Blaine and Artie's conversation. Blaine looked over, still smiling from something Artie had said.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning toward Finn.

"Have you seen Kurt?" he asked and Blaine's smile immediately fell. He sat up and looked around. He glanced toward the back of the bus and suddenly caught sight of Kurt's flawless brunette hair from over a bus seat.

He stood up and began walking carefully toward the back.

"Hey, you," he said with a smile and stood next to Kurt. Kurt ignored him, didn't make room for him, or, in fact, acknowledge that Blaine had moved from the front at all. Blaine stood there and gave a laugh. "Uh, Kurt?"

No response.

He shifted his weight between his feet uncomfortably and glanced toward the front of the bus. Mercedes and Finn looked back at him and he gave them a nod and a smile. They both stared back, not looking relieved or reassured in the slightest.

Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"May I sit?" he asked and Kurt stared blankly out of the window. Blaine placed a hand on the back of Kurt's seat and the one he rested his knees on, trapping Kurt into recognizing that he was speaking directly to him. Blaine knew that when Kurt was sad he would talk to Blaine directly about his problem. When he was pissed about something, he gave him the cold shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Kurt finally looked up. He glared at him.

"Seriously, Blaine?" he asked. "You're really asking me that right now?"

Blaine stared at him in surprise. He hadn't seen Kurt his mad since Blaine's drunken advances in the Scandals parking lot.

"Take a seat, Blaine," Mr. Schuster called from the front seat.

"Alright," he called to Mr. Schue and waited for Kurt to scoot over.

He didn't.

Blaine sat in the seat across from him.

"I'm not sure what exactly I did here…" Blaine confessed slowly.

"You really can't figure it out on your own?"

"Well, I wouldn't be asking you if I did, would I?" Blaine pointed out with a slightly defensive tone. He wasn't sure why Kurt was spoiling their great night.

Kurt just gave a bitter laugh, rolled his eyes, and turned back to the window. Blaine reached over and touched Kurt's hand, meaning to take it, but Kurt snatched it away. All this hostility came out of nowhere and it confused Blaine.

"Kurt, I honestly don't understand why you're so angry all of the sudden," Blaine admitted.

"I need you to use your brains for two seconds here, Blaine," Kurt spat at him.

"Honey, as far as I know, you were fine when we left McKinley," Blaine spoke exasperated and Kurt ignored the term of endearment. "You were fine when we got to the school and during the performance. I mean, I know you were sort of upset when the Warblers were performing, but you were jumping around and celebrating after we won."

Kurt gave him a look.

"This...this_ isn't_ about Sebastian...is it?" Blaine began cautiously and Kurt sat up.

"He has something to do with it, but I'm more mad at _you _not him."

"Well, what did I do then, Kurt? Please enlighten me so we don't have to play these sort of games," Blaine hated fighting with Kurt, but Kurt was such a drama queen sometimes. He didn't like the fact that he was being ignored and yelled at for no reason. "Was it because I was cheering him on? Because you were standing next to me and clapping too."

"You _shook_ his _hand_, Blaine."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth dropped open.

"I shook his hand," Blaine repeated. "That's what this is about. I shook the competition's hand to be a good team player and now you're mad at me."

It suddenly grew eerily quiet on the bus as everyone began to take notice of the fight that was progressing in the back of the bus. Sugar, Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Rory were even half standing to see what was going on.

"No. That's not the _only _reason why," Kurt continued, raising his voice and Blaine sat up, distancing himself from Kurt.

"Okay," Blaine spoke, lowering his voice and shooting the Glee kids a quick, nervous smile. "Can we continue this in private? We can go to The Lima Bean," he asked. Sidney High School was only forty minutes away from McKinley and Blaine could see the school approaching out the window.

"Sebastian's home away from home? No_ thank_ you, I'd rather not run into _him_ tonight. I'm not exactly sure what would go down, but I _do _know that if I saw him tonight, I'd end up being arrested. And even _I_ can't do an orange jumpsuit."

As the bus slowed to a stop in the McKinley parking lot, Blaine heard Mr. Schue saying something about meeting in the choir room before everyone went home to change. The Glee kids at the front of the bus all agreed and quietly stood up to exit the bus.

Kurt, too, stood and followed the New Directions outside. Blaine followed suit.

The second the fresh afternoon air hit him, Blaine took a deep breath and steadied himself for a grueling conversation that was bound to end in a fight. He turned and followed Kurt to his truck.

"Let's just sit, Kurt. Let's settle down and talk about this."

"Finn and I rode up here together," Kurt replied, opening the driver's side door and Blaine pushed his hand against it. Kurt turned to him, exasperated. "He needs to get home so he can change for his ridiculous wedding."

"Okay, then let him take the truck. We'll go inside, settle this, and then I'll drive you home so you can change. Okay?"

"You really aren't in a position to be making compromises," Kurt snapped.

"Do you want us to break up, Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly. That seemed to get through to Kurt, as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Because I don't. I love you and I want to sit down with you and talk this through. I hate when you're upset."

Kurt seemed to melt a bit under Blaine's words. He swallowed and clenching his teeth, but otherwise appeared less angry.

"Fine," Kurt replied shortly.

They headed toward the doors of McKinley in silence and when Blaine held the door open for Kurt, Kurt gave him the best exasperated expression he could muster. It had its desired effect; Blaine shivered slightly under the icy glare and they continued down the hall.

"Gays..."

Blaine and Kurt turned and found Sue, sporting a brown and gold track suit. "Congratulations on the win."

"Thanks, Coach," Kurt said, somewhat surprised and she smiled at him. "Congratulations yourself, we heard that you were pregnant."

Sue laughed a bit.

"Oh, thank you Porcelain. It's nice to know that Q hasn't strayed too far from her core values. I was afraid that the Glee club's kumbaya songs and irritatingly positive outlook on life had begun to turn her soft, but she's just as undependable and manipulative as the day she tied her hair up in her first high pony."

Kurt and Blaine, even with the tension between the two of them, shared a glance.

"And speaking of the gossip gushing blonde, will you tell Fabray that I need to see her in my office?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded.

"Oh, and do so quickly, Porcelain; for we all know what happens to Mr. Reynolds if his curls are not properly ironed down every night. I've always assumed it was sort of an _Incredible Hulk_ type of reaction."

Blaine and Kurt stood in the wake of Sue's outlandish dialogue and then turned to the choir room to deliver the message.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Tina asked the two of them as they tried to leave after they relayed the information to Quinn.

They remained quiet as Quinn passed the two of them; Blaine glanced toward Finn who caught on immediately.

"It's okay. We'll catch up with you two later," Finn said with a wave and Blaine smiled at him gratefully.

"Here, Finn," Kurt spoke, tossing the truck's keys over to his brother and Finn caught them, looking up in surprise. "Blaine's driving me home."

There were a series of wolf-whistles as Blaine and Kurt left the choir room and headed for a secluded spot in the school.

They found a bench by Principal Figgins' office and sat down side by side.

There was a second of silence and Blaine sighed.

"It was really nice outside, wasn't it?" he asked and Kurt turned to him.

"I'm not here to discuss the _weather_, Blaine," he said in a voice that made Blaine feel like blushing. He wasn't often knocked off his game, but Kurt seemed to do it effortlessly.

"Okay then. You tell me why you're here then," Blaine replied, gesturing for Kurt to go ahead and express what was on his mind. "You said it was because I shook Sebastian's hand. What else?"

"What else?" Kurt repeated with a slight smile, which made Blaine slightly nervous, but he refused to let that show.

"Yes. What else have I done? Because I honestly cannot think of any other reason why you'd be mad at me."

Kurt took a breath and his bitter smile grew.

"Alright, this should be fun. What else has Blaine done…? Well, let's start from the beginning—the first time I met Sebastian I overheard him suggesting that you should cheat on me with him."

"I stood up for you, if can recall!" Blaine immediately shot back in defense and Kurt gave him a look that shut him up.

"Let me finish, okay? Now, where was I…oh, he openly says that he was "checking out" my boyfriend and you don't say anything to let him know that that kind of talk, _especially _in front of me, is inappropriate. He told me directly that you were too good for me and that he was going to steal you away. I tell you that I don't like him and you reply with, "He's harmless." He dances with you in front of my face, you not only text him, but talk to him on the phone often enough to let slip our plans for Regionals, you meet up for coffee dates at The Lima Bean, which I thought was sort of _our _thing ever since I met you at Dalton, he openly insults me in front of you and not _once_ did you stand up for me, he threw a slushy in your face, which was meant for me, and scratches your _cornea, _Blaine, forcing you to have surgery,_ and_ he blackmails my brother."

Blaine stayed silent as he watched Kurt rant. With every fact Kurt spat, Blaine's face grew more and more wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He hadn't expected all of these seemingly insignificant moments to stack up against him. He hadn't thought anything of them and suddenly, it seemed as if Blaine had been sneaking around behind Kurt's back and brushing off his legitimate concerns. It seemed…like the foundation of a break up.

And Kurt wasn't even finished.

"And the second he apologizes, you forgive him, which, if you can believe, doesn't irritate me as much as it should. I don't care that you forgave him. But, when we won Regionals and I'm celebrating, I turn to my boyfriend, wanting to share that special moment with him and he's not there. In fact, his back is to me and he's shaking hands with the guy who told me he was going to snatch you away. For the _hundredth_ time, you placed him before me. Now, can't you see why that might make me the _teensiest_ bit upset?"

"I was just trying to be a good friend," Blaine admitted lowly, voice void of emotion. "When we first met, he talked about how us Warblers need to stick together and I just—"

"_FYI,_" Kurt said in a way that made Blaine feel foolish, "I was a Warbler too, Blaine! And you didn't see him getting all cozy with me, did you?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. "And that's beside the point, Blaine! You're _my _boyfriend, not his! You need to consider my feelings as well, and more than _Sebastian's_! I don't care if he wanted to keep the Warblers together! _I'm_ your boyfriend. _Me_. And you completely disregarded my feelings. And that hurt, Blaine. It's like you don't place any value on our relationship at all."

Blaine stared at him, feeling low. He was an oblivious guy, but not usually to _this _extent. Yes, Kurt was overreacting and _yes _maybe his words were a bit too harsh, but he made a very valid point.

"You're right," Blaine spoke lowly. He glanced down at his hands. "Not about the value thing—of course I value our relationship, but…about him. I don't _know_ why," he admitted earnestly and couldn't meet Kurt's eyes, "but I felt…_compelled_ to make him my friend. I know how hard it is to adjust to Dalton and he just seemed like he needed a friend and…"

"And you're a good person," Kurt finished, leaning back on the bench. "I know that and it's one of the many things I love about you, Blaine. But I don't appreciate you taking his side constantly over mine."

Blaine was quiet, but tears burned in his eyes. He didn't often find himself disappointing others, unless it was his father (or brother, for that matter), and it…_pained _him in an odd way. Guilt also burned along with that feeling. Kurt, of all people, should have been placed first. Always.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt did not respond and there was a cheer from down the hall. Blaine stared at his hands, but Kurt turned his head toward the celebration. He desperately wished he and Blaine were down there celebrating with the rest of the Glee club and not having this conversation, but it needed to be said and, to be truthful, the last thing he felt like doing was jumping up and down and celebrating.

He turned back to Blaine and started when he found him staring at him in the eye. Blaine had set his jaw, squared his shoulders, and fixated his eyes.

"I haven't been a very good boyfriend, Kurt. And I've been a lousy friend, too."

Kurt's eyes shifted between Blaine's eyes. Then, he looked down as Blaine took his hands.

"Kurt," he spoke and Kurt looked back up to see Blaine swallowing and searching for the right words. "I'm done with Sebastian. He's not worth this. For good. And I…I'm going to do better. I'm going to be a better boyfriend to you."

He reached up and stroked Kurt's cheek. Kurt found himself leaning into his touch unconsciously.

"And you're right about me not taking your feelings into consideration. I just figured that because I had no attraction or fondness for Sebastian that you shouldn't have anything to be jealous of, but I gave you a reason to doubt…what we have. And I never want you to feel that way ever again."

Kurt smiled at him briefly and then glanced down.

"I'm sorry too," he said and Blaine quickly shook his head.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for—"

"But I do," said Kurt, adamant. "I've just…I've been thinking about that stuff for a long time now and it…sort of built up. Seeing you with Sebastian earlier…I guess it was the final straw and it all burst out all at the same time. I…should've let you know that this has been bothering me. Instead of bottling it up."

"I should've noticed though."

They stared at each other a bit unsatisfyingly. Then, they both leaned back against the wall.

A long time passed before either of them spoke.

"We'll both do better," Kurt finally said and smiled over at Blaine. Blaine glanced to him and found Kurt giving him a questioning look.

He nodded, giving a tentative smile.

"Yeah," he exhaled a wavering laugh.

"Alright," Kurt smiled and patted his knees once before standing up. He held out his hand. "Ready?"

Blaine stared at it for a moment, and then stood up.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

If Kurt was surprised, he didn't show it. He embraced Blaine back tightly and inhaled deeply.

The second they began to pull apart, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, and kissed him softly. It was soft, sweet, chaste, and didn't last for more than a second, but it acted as a Band-Aid over the awful situation. There were no hurt feelings, no bitter, lingering emotions.

Their relationship had been mended.

"Let's go," Kurt smiled as they separated. He slipped his hand into Blaine's and began briskly down the hall.

They hardly walked, hand-in-hand down the hall; they very nearly floated: Kurt walked quickly, his head high, a smile set on his face, and his hand pulling Blaine along and Blaine followed lazily behind, watching Kurt with a smile of his own, and a hand tucked comfortably in his pocket. Perhaps this is what people were talking about when they talked about "make up sex." No, it was not _sex, _it was handholding, but the same concept nonetheless. This elated, joyous, renewed feeling that produced from the success over trials and tribulations of relationships…yes, Blaine definitely felt it.

"_After a hurricane, comes a ra-ain-bow," _Blaine sang softly and Kurt turned his head slightly.

He smiled and gave an incredulous laugh.

"You are _such _a dork."

Blaine grinned back at him.

It wasn't until they passed Quinn who was donning a Cheerios uniform that Blaine looked away from his boyfriend.

"Hey, Fabray, looking good," Blaine complimented, slightly surprised to see her wearing the cheerleading uniform.

"Thanks boys, catch you later," she grinned at the pair of them, happy to see them back to normal.

"So, you ready for this?" Blaine asked Kurt as they rounded a corner.

Kurt couldn't even find it in him to act upset.

"Not really," he sniffed, "but at least I'll be able to wear that new tux. And helping Finn look presentable will be nothing less of a designer's dream challenge."

Blaine raised his eyebrows as they neared his car.

"And your dad?"

Blaine held the passenger's side door open for him and Kurt gave him a delighted, appreciative smile and climbed in.

"Carole will probably have him set," Kurt continued as Blaine took a seat in the driver's side. "She's been doing so well with my fashion tips; she could feature in Dries van Noten…maybe Emporio Armani, even."

"It's been a long road, hasn't it?" Blaine asked with a laugh at Kurt's whimsical tone.

"You have no idea," he visibly shivered. "Acid washed jeans just about sums it up."

Kurt paused, glancing over at Blaine when he realized he hadn't answered his quip, and found him gazing at him, lovingly.

"What?" Kurt asked, smiling back at him.

Blaine shook his head and reached above him to buckle his seat belt.

"I'm sort of surprised by how easily you've forgotten about our fight. I don't feel like I suffered enough."

"Blaine Warbler," Kurt replied, slightly wide-eyed. "That sounded borderline masochistic."

Blaine rolled his eyes, starting the car.

"I mean, I feel bad that you didn't make me pay…I _mean, _I feel like I should've been punished more—…"

"I know what you mean," Kurt replied with a smile at Blaine's fumbling, "but what's the point? You apologized, I forgave you…that's pretty much how resolving something works."

Blaine leaned forward and placed his cheek against the back of his hands, which gripped the top of the steering wheel. He smiled at his boyfriend coquettishly.

"I love you," Blaine murmured.

Kurt made a slightly sympathetic, endearing noise and reached a hand over to hug his cheek. He made circles with his thumb, tracing Blaine's jaw.

"I love you too," he said and his hand moved to Blaine's chin. He gently pulled Blaine's face toward his and kissed him again.

For a brief moment, they leaned their foreheads together and sighed contently.

"Although I'd rather be doing anything else than going to this wedding," Kurt muttered, "we're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

Blaine leaned away and smiled at him.

"Well, then, let's get you in a tux."

* * *

**gleebles A/N; **Thanks for reading! Got another Klaine fic coming soon, so alert me if you enjoyed this one!

Also, please leave a review, if you have the time. :) Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**gleebles A/N; **Yes, this was originally a oneshot, but I decided to write a second part which I believed was necessary! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"I heard it from Finn."

"So she'll be alright?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders dejectedly.

"More or less."

Blaine exhaled noisily.

"Thank God."

"Thank those doctors," Kurt corrected lightly. "That's three people close to me that they've saved."

Blaine wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Your dad, Quinn, and…?" he examined, sipping his medium drip and raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Kurt gave him an obvious stare.

"You seem to have forgotten that you told me the extent of your Sadie Hawkins injuries," Kurt remarked and he, too, sipped his coffee, and then looked up suddenly. "Well, four people. Elizabeth Taylor. She was saved several times before her tragic death in March of 2011."

Blaine pursed his lips and raised his head slightly, looking away.

"What does 'more or less' mean?" he changed the subject.

Kurt looked around the Lima Bean, searching for the right words. It was 3:50 and the Bean was uncharacteristically empty. The coffee shop would customarily be swarming with Westerville and Lima high school residents, causing Blaine and Kurt to enjoy their drinks outside, but, due to the dark clouds and icy rain, there were many more seats empty than filled.

Quinn had been in her accident on Friday afternoon, right before Finn and Rachel's wedding. The ER was packed with teens in tailored tuxes and pink dresses who grilled every man and woman in scrubs and white coats that passed. However, regardless of their interrogations, no conclusive answers were given.

It was now Tuesday and Kurt had finally received a text message as he and Blaine stood in line for their post Glee practice coffees informing them that Quinn would survive.

But not comfortably.

"She…" Kurt trailed off, and then looked to Blaine, "she apparently can't move her legs."

Blaine's dark eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"She's paralyzed?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied, glancing down at his phone. "That's all Finn told me."

Blaine shook his head sadly and took another generous swallow of his caffeinated beverage.

"It's unbelievable."

Kurt nodded his agreement and then, Blaine noticed, his eyes shifted focus to something over his head and Kurt's expression transformed dramatically.

"Oh _God_."

"What is it?" Blaine wondered and turned in his chair.

"Well, well," came the gravelly, charismatic voice. "Look who it is."

"Sebastian," Kurt replied shortly and Blaine threw him an entertained, yet cautious glance.

Sebastian towered above them, donning his usual Warbler blazer, his hair styled impeccably. Little about him had changed since Regionals.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, quiet nonthreateningly, but Kurt shook his head.

"_Absolutely _not—"

"Congratulations on your win again," Sebastian commented lightheartedly, ignoring Kurt and picking up a chair from a nearby table. He took a seat between the two of them and turned his head toward Blaine. "You were amazing."

Kurt didn't miss this pointed comment and watched as Blaine looked around at him, uselessly.

"Don't you mean '_we'_?" he asked, his face breaking into a nasty smile.

Sebastian glinted at Kurt and he returned the unpleasant smirk.

"Of course," he said and his grin grew, if possible, wider. He turned back to Blaine. "All of New Directions."

Blaine watched Kurt a bit, watching his incredulous smile change to bitter irritation, and shrugged.

"Well," he began, trying to keep his distance. "It wasn't an easy win. You guys really stepped up your game."

Kurt threw him a look, causing Blaine to frown.

"_Have I done it again_?" he wondered to himself. Is this what Kurt had meant by placing Sebastian over Kurt? Blaine thought he was simply responding to his remark…he didn't expected Kurt to be offended over such a simple comment.

But then again, it was these little things that had stacked up against him in the first place and he had been oblivious then, too. And he had promised Kurt that he would be a better boyfriend…

And, dammit, he would. He was a man of his word.

"Would've won if you were still with us," Sebastian flattered easily, breaking Blaine from his thoughts. "But we would be taking the only talent at McKinley if you came back and that just wouldn't be very fair."

Blaine opened his mouth, determined to finally set Sebastian straight, but Kurt beat him to the punch.

"_Wow_," Kurt exhaled loudly and both Sebastian and Blaine looked to him. He gave a laugh.

Kurt laughing was not a good thing.

"I mean _wow_," Kurt continued, leaning forward with another grin. Then, it fell at the drop of a hat. "Do you _ever _get tired of doing that?"

A pregnant pause passed as Sebastian situated himself in his chair, facing Kurt full on.

"Doing what exactly?" he challenged with that ever-present smirk.

"Oh you know," Kurt replied flippantly, "constantly flirting openly with my boyfriend while simultaneously berating me? Seriously, it's getting old and I don't appreciate it."

Sebastian's Cheshire grin only grew as he stared at Kurt, then turned to Blaine's expressionless face, and again back to the ladder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he continued. "I already told you that I'm done with those kinds of games, Kurt."

"You may have let go of your motives," Kurt replied quickly, never missing a beat, "but malicious behavior is obviously a perpetual strand in Meerkat DNA. Just because you make a half-assed apology and shake hands with my all-too-forgiving boyfriend doesn't mean you're in _my_ good books."

Where Kurt came up with these snarky on-the-spot witticisms, Blaine will never know. What he does know, however, is that it is time for him to step in.

"Look Sebastian," Blaine began lowly as Sebastian opened his mouth to retort and both boys turned to him. "I don't like to hold grudges…and as far as _I'm_ concerned, everything between the Warblers and I has been restored."

The two boys stared at Blaine, waiting as he readied himself.

He inhaled deeply.

"That being said, I should probably just say this so _this_," he gestured between Kurt and Sebastian, "doesn't go on forever."

Blaine paused and reached over to take Kurt's hand.

Now Kurt was _really _curious as to what Blaine was going to say.

"Sebastian, Kurt and I are serious," he began and Sebastian looked as if he were going to say something, "just…let me finish. Can I?"

Sebastian let a moment go by, moving his eyes down to their linked hands momentarily, and then gestured for Blaine to proceed.

Blaine looked to Kurt.

"We've been dating for nearly a year and, quite honestly," he quietly laughed a bit, "it's been the best year of my life."

He squeezed Kurt's hand.

"And even if we _weren't_ dating, and although I've forgiven you and the Warblers, after the whole rock-salt slushy ordeal, it just…will never happen between us. And I don't want it to either," Blaine looked down, looking genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry to say it so bluntly, but I can't have Kurt worrying over us…when there's no _us _to begin with."

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes and Sebastian's face dared to look surprised.

He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't caught off guard by this sudden declaration, but he refused to let it show.

So once again, he smiled his Meerkat smile.

"Well," he exhaled with a laugh, "it's too bad that I don't really care for sappy love stories, but, I'll admit, that was really something."

The two boys stared at Sebastian.

"It's also too bad that you're attracted to…_this_ type, Blaine," Sebastian gestured at Kurt who glared at him. "I'm sure you two will enjoy a long lifetime of sipping Shirley Temples, playing chess, practicing celibacy, and altogether living quite the glamorous life of safety and shelter together."

_"Come on guys, live a little!"_

_"We whole bunch a lot of firsts to start crossing off our list..."_

_"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!"_

Kurt watched as Sebastian placed his hands on the table, lifted himself, and smiled down at them.

"I'll see you around," he said loftily and began to turn. "And remember, take care of that Warbler, Kurt."

Kurt glanced at Blaine who was smiling a very secretive smile at him, which caused his heart to stop.

"Oh I will."

Blaine's jaw dropped incredulously, stared at him, and then he glanced quickly to judge Sebastian's reaction.

The Warbler faltered for a moment, a look of uneasy disgust slowly spreading across his face, and glanced at Blaine for a moment.

Blaine suppressed a smile, raised his eyebrows at him, and shrugged.

Sebastian chanced a peek at Kurt who refused to look away from Blaine's face.

Then, he turned slowly and uncomfortably made his departure.

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Oh my God," he laughed, covering his mouth.

Kurt, however, looked displeased.

"If you hadn't said something, I think I might've actually hit him," Kurt huffed and sipped his previously abandoned coffee. "I really hate that guy."

"Well, at least he knows now," Blaine reassured him, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"Finally," Kurt muttered and, upon seeing Blaine's uncomfortable expression, then he squeezed back.

"Sorry."

"I deserve it," Blaine leaned back and rubbed his eyebrow restlessly.

"No you don't," Kurt protested. "You kept your promise and stuck up for us. It was very…" Blaine offered Kurt a soft smile and Kurt stared back, "_hot."_

Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he leaned forward.

Kurt pursed his lips and his eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"Mm, maybe..."

Blaine frowned and Kurt found his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, very."

They held eye contact for a long while before Blaine spoke up.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind when you said you'd '_take care' _of me?" Blaine wondered curiously and Kurt flushed, ducking his head.

"I can't believe I said that," he muttered and Blaine laughed.

"You did and I kept my word, so you should keep yours too!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

"I'll see what I can do."

Blaine wiggled his dark eyebrows at him suggestively.

Kurt choked and sprayed the table with coffee.

* * *

**gleebles A/N; **Thanks to everyone who favorited/reviewed/alerted, blah, blah. :) Please review!


End file.
